Danny (Cats Don't Dance)
Danny (voiced by Scott Bakula) is an ambitious young tabby cat who wants to be in show business. He found out that all of the other animals who came to Hollywood sharing Danny's ambitions are resigned to the supporting cast, including Sawyer's, while the humans assume central roles. But thanks to the help of Pooh and the others, he was able to fufill his dream and he joined them on their other Adventures. Danny later started his own adventure team along with Sawyer, Pudge and the rest of his friends from Mammoth Studios. In Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel, Danny attempts to ask for Sawyer's hand in marriage but is intterupted by his friend, Jim Crow. Later on in the movie, Danny finally asks for Sawyer to marry her and she happily replies 'Of course I will!' Danny and Sawyer are now currently, husband and wife. Trivia *Danny and Sawyer first appeared in ''Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance''. There, Danny was the protagonist. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Romeo and Juliet in ''Pooh's Adventures of Quest for Camelot''. *Danny and Sawyer guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina''. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Seventh Brother. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Shirley the Loon, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Mary Melody, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Red the Evil Dragon and SpaceGodzilla in Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter. *Danny and Sawyer guest star with Thomas the tank engine, Matt, and MetalGarurumon in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fearless Four''. *Danny and Sawyer will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy in ''Pooh's Adventures of Gremlins''. *Danny and Sawyer reunited with their long-lost son in Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance''. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Danny and Sawyer will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, the Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Cool Runnings, Littlefoot's Adventures of Princess Protection Program, Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz and more. *Danny and Sawyer will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Danny and Sawyer will make their first guest appearances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Danny and Sawyer made their first debut in Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Danny and Sawyer will invite Pooh and his friends to their wedding in Winnie the Pooh: A Feline Wedding. *Danny and Sawyer helped Pooh and his friends battle Yzma in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *A video where Danny married Sawyer was made by RogersGirlRabbit. *Danny and Sawyer will join the team in Pooh's Adventures of The Scorpion King. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:The Big Guy Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Husbands Category:Leaders Category:Team C.A.T Category:Main Protagonist Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Danny's Adventure Team Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members